


Побежденный

by InvidiaSaunder



Series: Doomrauder [2]
Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom: Eternal
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fetish, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Psychology, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Война окончена. Урдак разгромлен, демоническое нашествие остановлено, и человечество празднует победу Палача Рока. Вот только, последний не чувствует ничего, кроме усталости от ответственности быть героем. Ему необходимо почувствовать себя слабым. Побежденным. Для этих целей, морпех заключает перемирие на особых условиях со своим бывшим соратником, а ныне злейшим врагом – Мародером.
Relationships: Marauder/Doom Slayer
Series: Doomrauder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976530





	Побежденный

Шаг. Еще один.  
Тяжелые сапоги отбивают глухие удары, пока их обладатель медленно поднимается по лестнице, направляясь в центральный зал космической базы, именуемой Твердыней Рока. Здесь, в этом оазисе недолговечного покоя, он мог хотя бы на время забыть о своем предназначении.  
Еще шаг. Другой.  
Жалкие остатки демонического войска были уничтожены еще несколько часов назад, но в ушах все еще стоят предсмертные визги, а руки помнят ощущение рвущейся плоти. Отовсюду горящие глаза смотрят с ненавистью и страхом. Даже здесь, за много миль от поверхности Земли, этой жертвы бесконечных нападений, чудится запах гнили и горелой плоти.  
Снова шаг. Дальше.  
Оставшиеся в живых люди выходят на поверхность, впервые с начала вторжения. Ничтожный процент счастливчиков, которым суждено еще долгие годы оплакивать погибших и возрождать свою цивилизацию едва ли не с самого начала. Они смотрят с надеждой, они восхваляют прошедшие подвиги, перекрикивая друг друга, они сочиняют громкие хвалебные речи, они ждут…чего?  
Еще шаг. Как тяжело идти.  
\- С возвращением, хозяин.  
Все они нуждаются в защите. Ответственность. Герой. Убийца демонов. Ликвидатор угрозы. Палач Рока.  
\- Хозяин?  
Шаг. Еще. Ноги словно ватные. Скорее бы дойти.  
\- Хозяин, с вами все в порядке?  
Палач вздрагивает, оторванный от мыслей спокойным и участливым голосом. Не то, чтобы он считал себя единственным законным обитателем данного места, но в последнее время существование остальных виднелось как бы на фоне, будто происходящее – не более, чем искусная постановка в одном из местных театров. Представление закончилось, и пора возвращаться домой.  
Домой.  
\- Да, ВЕГА. Отключи защитное поле.  
Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем ожидаемое согласие звучит все тем же мягким тоном. Казалось бы, искусственный интеллект доверял даже столь, мягко говоря, безрассудным указаниям со стороны главнокомандующего. Или же, попросту не желал спорить, замечая состояние последнего. Умное решение не менее умной машины. Краткий писк на приборной панели свидетельствует об отключении защиты Твердыни, и холодное неоновое свечение заменяется тревожным красным – цвет, преследующий даже во снах, когда удавалось ненадолго забыться. Бывший морпех недовольно встряхивает головой и хмурит брови, прогоняя наваждение, прежде чем направиться в сторону личного отсека. Там – безопасность. Относительная, неустойчивая, но влекущая к себе так же, как манит человеческого ребенка теплое одеяло, под которым, если сильно поверить, не смог бы достать ни один монстр. Вот только – какая ирония! – собственной веры у Палача не осталось, чего нельзя было сказать о монстрах.  
\- Недостаточно передавил головы несчастных на Земле или настолько не жаль дорогостоящего оборудования? Об остальном не смею и спрашивать, хотя мое уничтожение – несомненно, невосполнимая потеря для прогресса всего человечества. – Раздавшийся в тишине помещения механический голос буквально сквозил ядовитым высокомерием, даже и не пытаясь скрыть скептицизм в отношении недавнего приказа: – Интересно, что будет делать Великий Воин, если его дражайшую крольчиху обезглавит какой-нибудь одинокий жалкий имп, которому хватит смелости воспользоваться отключением защитной системы, имеющей отнюдь не одно лишь декоративное назначение.  
Оставив заведомо риторический вопрос без ответа, если таким нельзя назвать раздраженный взгляд, да полный обреченности вздох, бывший защитник Аргент Д’Нур не столько из надобности, сколько демонстративно разворачивается к киборгу спиной и небрежным взмахом руки активирует сенсорные датчики, расположенные на входной двери в личный отсек. Еще пара шагов, и он наконец получит заслуженную иллюзию покоя.  
\- Вам было необязательно отключать всю защиту, если требуется обесточивание определенного отделения.  
Вздрогнув, Палач на мгновение замирает и раздраженно стискивает зубы, прежде чем рывком пройти сквозь открывшийся проход и ударить по приборной панели, закрывая за собой дверь до срабатывания датчиков обратной стороны. Старый киборг был слишком проницателен, чтобы не догадаться об истинных причинах, и слишком злопамятен, чтобы тактично проигнорировать те.  
Уставший взгляд рассеянно скользит по всему помещению, уже в отработанной временем привычке ожидая неожиданного нападения из ближайшего угла. Даже здесь, в тихой и просторной комнате, тишину которой нарушал лишь едва слышный хруст овощей, деловито перемалываемых кроличьими резцами, он подсознательно готовился к атаке. Которую, без сомнений, выиграет, чтобы вновь пусто смотреть в пространство перед собой, смахивая ошметки гнилых внутренностей с пластин преторианской брони. Был ли смысл в том, чтобы продолжать бороться, если итог заведомо определен? Тяжелый груз ответственности немилосердно давил на плечи, долг героя, о котором с таким упоением разглагольствовали уверовавшие – или же попросту спасшиеся?.. – ученые «ОАК» не оставлял ни на мгновение, преследуя и днем, и ночью. Обреченный продолжать свой крестовый поход вечно, Палач не жалел о своей участи, нет. Но, за всей яростью, рвущей демонические орды на части, за крепкой броней, выкованной предателем Адской армии, за безграничной силой и такой же безграничной ненавистью к захватчикам, скрывался обыкновенный человек. И этот человек очень устал.  
Поток мыслей прерывается вновь за сегодняшний день, но на этот раз виновником становится тревожный писк приборной панели и глухой гул, свидетельствующий об открытии адского портала в аккурат за спиной воина Аргента. Тот не поворачивается – лишь лениво отключает активированную демоническим присутствием тревогу, прежде чем закрыть болящие глаза. Слух, обостренный неожиданной темнотой, улавливает тяжелую поступь и, следом, металлический щелчок, обоняние – мгновенный запах серы, преследовавшей каждого из демонов, и…чего-то еще. Чего-то, что определить так и не удалось, даже спустя все регулярные визиты. Палачу было необязательно поворачиваться в сторону прибывшего, чтобы интуитивно понять, как Мародер, сняв с лица защитную пластину, запрокидывает голову и довольно вдыхает воздух, по-видимому наслаждаясь отсутствием опротивевшего адского зловония. Нечеловечески длинный язык быстро мелькает меж клыков, взгляд алых глаз, сверлящих русый затылок, ощущается почти физически.  
И бывший морпех послушно опускается на колени.  
Говорят, что с великой силой приходит и великая ответственность. Если это так, то Палачу не повезло вдвойне, ведь ничто из этого он не выбирал. Одно лишь неповиновение роковому приказу из далекого прошлого, и вот, теперь он – избранный, в руках которого каждый день томятся и взвывают о помощи миллионы человеческих судеб. Он помнил об этом, когда разрывал на части, воняющие тухлым мясом, туши. Помнил, когда сжимал рукоять Горнило, вонзая энергетическое лезвие в мозг козлоподобного титана. Помнил, снимая со своего пьедестала мощнейшее оружие, когда-либо созданное людьми. И ничто из этого не могло затмить ту всепоглощающую пустоту внутри, что разъедала подобно адской коррозии, поселившейся на прочном металле. Даже самый сильный и стойкий человек нуждался в том, чтобы хоть раз почувствовать себя слабым. Палачу же требовалось большего. Он хотел ощутить себя побежденным.  
\- Ты не справился, Великий воин. Ты не смог защитить их. – Вкрадчивое шипение эхом отдается в голове, и мужчина срывается на тихий стон, выгибаясь в цепкой хватке. Острые когти оставляют длинные, кровавые полосы на груди, в то время как мощное тело ее обладателя рвано вздрагивало при каждом резком толчке, снедаясь сладкой дрожью: - Ты проиграл. Человек не в силах одолеть наше войско, каким бы исключительным он ни был. Смирись со своим поражением, Палач Рока.  
Оба из присутствующих знали, что произнесенное – ложь. Но, мысли покидали тяжелую голову, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту и легкость, а сам пехотинец отдавался во власть завладевшего им демона с отчаянной жадностью, позволяя использовать свое тело подобно безвольной кукле для удовлетворения низменных потребностей. Он был почти благодарен бывшему соратнику, когда тот, лениво двигая рукой и тем самым насаживая ртом на собственный член, размышлял о мнимом поражении, заставляя дрожать от горячего унижения и, вместе с тем, настолько острого облегчения, что по обветренному лицу то и дело стекали слезы, смешиваясь с густыми каплями вязкой слюны и спермы. Мародер знал, в чем нуждается этот падший человек, а потому позволял себе грубо оттягивать за волосы, оставляя кровавые укусы на незащищенном горле лишь в паре миллиметров от сонной артерии. Позволял и сжимать пестрящие разноцветными синяками ягодицы, жестоко вколачиваясь в покорно стоящее перед ним тело, ничуть не заботясь о его благополучии и, тем более, наслаждении. Права победителя, пускай и мнимого, предлагали слишком многое, чтобы не счесть нужным воспользоваться ими.  
Когда Палач впервые озвучил свои условия, демон подумал, что ослышался. Истинный сюрреализм – предлагать кратковременное перемирие на взаимной выгоде заклятому врагу, однако именно это морпех и сделал, прежде чем разрядить оружие в стену и поднять незримый сквозь стекло шлема взгляд, ожидая чужого ответа. Падший же пребывал в мрачной растерянности, пытаясь найти подвох. Не то, чтобы он вообще имел смысл продолжать бессмысленную войну – после гибели Кан Созидательницы, династия монархов Аргент Д’Нур прервалась, а значит, не осталось никакого законного, по его мнению, правителя, чьи интересы бывший Страж был обязан защищать. Никакого – кроме этого странного человека, которого старый король отчего-то выбрал своим преемником. И который предлагал использовать себя в качестве личной суки.  
Это становилось своеобразным ритуалом. Фетишем, удовлетворявшем обоих. Мародер получал безропотное и послушное тело, грубое использование которого ублажало плоть и самолюбие. Палач – долгожданный покой и возможность на время передать гнетущую власть в чужие руки. Вопреки ожиданиям, мертвенно-бледная кожа демона не была холодной, ее распирала изнутри энергия Ада, вместо крови текущая по темным венам, и этот жар поглощал в себе тяжелые мысли о бесконечной ответственности, подобно тому, как вспыхивают и сгорают в пламени сухие листья, не оставляя после себя ни следа, ни пепла. Держась за мощные рога, чтобы найти хоть какую-то точку опоры в неудобном положении, пехотинец рвано выдыхал сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, жмурился и срывался на сдавленный крик при особенно резком толчке, растягивающем не приспособленный для подобных забав проход. Член Мародера, заметно толще и длиннее человеческого немилосердно давил на внутренности, вплоть до очертаний на мускулистом животе, сам же демон не знал пощады, с силой насаживая на горячую плоть и наслаждаясь болезненными стонами, то и дело вырывавшимся из пересохшей гортани Палача. Не имея ни малейшего желания разбираться в том, что происходит в голове этого человека, бывший Ночной Страж, согласно уговору, приходил каждый день и молча наблюдал за тем, как его оппонент невозмутимо избавляется от одежды, прежде чем вжать своим весом в холодную кровать и завладеть обнаженным телом. Его забавляло, как столь грозный воин кашляет и задыхается, когда скользкий от слюны и смазки орган проходил слишком глубоко в раскрытую глотку, как тот сплевывает на пол густую сперму и вытирает рот испещренным шрамами локтем, одновременно с этим пытаясь сглотнуть и облегчить жжение в выебанном горле. Палач не обозначил рамки допустимого в своем…предложении, а потому демон позволял себе с силой раздвигать ноги до боли в растянутых сухожилиях, не только облегчая себе доступ, но и злорадно открывая мускулистое тело напоказ, заставляя вновь и вновь ощущать жар унижения, неизменно сопровождавшего падение во власть тьмы. Чужак, бывший когда-то названным братом ему и его роду, бесил своей невыносимой живучестью, сбивал с толку идиотскими требованиями, вместо того, чтобы одолеть в честном бою, как подобает любому из народа аргента, и все же, все же! Он по-прежнему имел крепкую связь с каждым из бывших членов Ночной Стражи. Связь, будь она неладна, заставляла закрыть глаза на собственные принципы – да и осталась ли мораль у тех, кто был преобразован под влиянием Ада?  
\- Знал бы твой народ, как сладко ты стонешь, позволяя трахать себя тем, кого поклялся уничтожить. Такова судьба проигравшего, человек, судьба – быть подстилкой победителя.  
Палач жмурится и быстро кивает головой, соглашаясь с каждым произнесенным словом. Ему плевать, как он выглядел со стороны. Да, и кто мог бы увидеть его падение, кроме безмолвного домашнего кролика и демона, знающего свое шаткое, едва ли не суицидальное положение, ведь в любой момент в его…услугах могли перестать нуждаться. Нет, никто бы не увидел, как Тьма любовно обволакивает своими цепкими щупальцами живую, но израненную душу, убаюкивая подобно голосу матери в своих обманчиво-нежных объятиях. Никто не увидит, как исчезают мучающие его мысли под жестоким напором со стороны рогатого, с каким наслаждением он принимает в себя грязную, пахнущую серой плоть, очищая свою голову под воздействием смертного греха. Порой, бывший морпех искренне жалел о том, что из всей Стражи Аргента остались лишь они двое, ибо он бы с радостью отдался в жадные руки семерых. Позволив делать со своим телом все, что захочется, принимал бы снова и снова, пока гнет ответственности не исчезнет окончательно.  
\- Я чувствую твои мысли, Великий Воин. Готовность развести ноги перед целой толпой – как это недостойно для героя! В прочем, ты и не герой, верно? Ты ничтожен. Ты – узурпатор, забравший себе власть, которой не умеешь пользоваться. Ты будешь уничтожен, Палач, я обещаю это. Мы искалечим твое тело, и Ад поглотит еще одну душу, решившую ему перечить. – Рычание падшего нарастало в соответствии с несдержанным темпом. Не выходя из безропотно принимающего тела, он грубо держал за волосы, проталкивая длинный язык в болезненно раскрытый рот, заглушая стоны и вскрики морпеха своеобразной имитацией поцелуя. Гибкая, темная плоть жадно скользила по ряду зубов и проникала до самой глотки, заставляя задыхаться: - Все, кто считал тебя своим спасителем, увидят твое падение.  
Теряя связь с реальностью, Солдат срывается на судорожный всхлип и впервые открывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на собственное отражение. Обнаженный, дрожащий, сжимающий покрывало до побелевших костяшек пальцев, он бездумно смотрел в свое же заплаканное лицо, дергаясь при каждом резком движении бледных бедер, вколачивающих разгоряченную плоть в растянутую дырку. Демонические глаза яростно горели, обжигая своим пламенем – все указывало на то, что падший получал извращенное удовольствие от происходящего, ничуть не жалея о заключенном договоре. Отпустив взлохмаченные от сильной хватки волосы, бывший Страж обнимает поперек исцарапанной груди морпеха и прижимает того широкой спиной к себе, тем самым лишая и малейшего шанса на то, чтобы уйти от чересчур резкого и грубого проникновения. И Палач впервые рад тому, что никто из его нынешних союзников не смог бы получить доступ к личному отсеку – вряд ли бы он смог достойно объяснить происходящее, и почему Убийца Демонов так отчаянно стонет под яростным напором одного из этих же адских созданий, раздвигая ноги на манер лучшей земной бляди. Почему он, с трудом развернувшись на одной руке, так жадно целует демона, позволяя вылизывать свою шею и оставлять метки подобно изголодавшему хищнику. Признаться в мучительной потребности ощутить себя слабым? Как жалко.  
\- Прекращай свой бессмысленный поход, человеческая сука. Отдайся власти Ада! Сопротивление больше не принесет тебе пользы. – И без того хриплый голос Мародера срывался на животный рык. Движения становились все резче, а твердая плоть начинала ощутимо пульсировать глубоко внутри покорившегося чужой воле тела – демон подходил к своей грани: - Сдавайся! Прими свое поражение, Палач Рока.  
И в следующее мгновение, морпех издает протяжный, полный невыносимого и почти болезненного облегчения стон, выгибаясь в израненной спине до ощутимого хруста. Собственная плоть предательски дергается, выстреливая белесыми каплями, а глубоко внутри, вместе с жаром демонической спермы, растекалось долгожданное тепло, уничтожившее остатки былого напряжения. Мысли разом покидают голову, оставляя после себя лишь приятную пустоту, и мужчина обессиленно падает на измятую кровать, даже и не пытаясь перебороть послеоргазменные судороги. Как хорошо. Как свободно. Словно разом спали все многочисленные оковы, что мучали и днем и ночью подобно тому, как терзают адские фурии грешников, попавших в их когтистые лапы. Сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы с трудом перевернуться и отрешенно провести ладонью меж подрагивающих ног, вытирая вязкую сперму падшего Стража. Последний же встречает это действие самодовольной усмешкой, прежде чем закрепить многочисленные ремни старинной брони аргента обратно и открыть портал, с явным намерением покинуть территорию космической базы и оставить ослабшего после соития человека наедине со своими – ха – демонами.  
\- Можешь остаться, если некуда больше идти.  
Голос, пускай и охрипший, звучит настолько буднично и невозмутимо, что смысл произнесенных слов далеко не сразу доходит до сознания рогатого. Однако, стоило этому произойти, как демон резко останавливается, казалось бы, озадаченный столь неожиданным и абсолютно иррациональным предложением. Точно так же замирал морпех от недавней меткой колкости со стороны едва функционирующего киборга, и потому он с любопытством следил за реакцией на свои слова, ничуть не разочаровавшись, когда падший, издав неопределенный хмык, шагнул в мгновенно закрывшийся за спиной портал. Более, чем ожидаемо. Вот только, если дело касается планов Палача Рока, то получить желаемое - лишь вопрос времени.  
Во всяком случае, этой ночью он сможет заснуть.  
\---------------------  
Тишину просторного помещения космической станции нарушает глухой стук тяжелых сапог аргента, а следом звучит надломленный механический голос, вопрошающий в изумленном неверии:  
\- Ты…что предложил?


End file.
